Midnight visitor
by ShiinaTamazaki
Summary: Yuki wakes up in the middle of the night and senses someone is in her room...She is alone by herself in the cabin, so just who could it be, and what did they want? One shot on Yuki and Kaname. Rating will change later on and scenes might get a little intense for some people so I'll put the rating high anyways. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hiii, I'm glad you decided to try reading this! This is my first piece/chapter here and I really hope you like it! If possible, please comment, as I'd love to know what you think of this. Thankyou!

Yuki's POV

I sighed as I stared out the window blankly. _The stars are beautiful tonight_ , I thought subconsciously. They really were, twinkling merrily against the navy night sky, which met with perfect harmony against the sapphire, crystal clear ocean. The sound of the waves was highly relaxing and I found myself opening up the window and leaning out to inhale the beautiful salty and crisp night air. _There, much better._

As I propped myself on my elbows, resting on the window sill, I let my mind drift back to the events earlier this week. Everything had been so hectic…as soon as the semester had ended, Chairman Cross (yes, I wasn't going to even _try_ calling him _that_ word) had suddenly declared he was taking a vacation and insisted on taking The Family. At first, I'd thought it meant Zero, himself and me but apparently Kaname was coming too, along with Yori and quite a few day class fan girls who caught the news at the last minute and ran back to the school with their bags.

It turned out the vacation spot just _had_ to be one of Aido's estates, curtsey of Kaname, on a beach. Not that I minded, of course. I loved the ocean, the mysteriousness of it and how my head always cleared at the scent of the air. _Does it really_? I found myself questioning my thoughts. I sniffed the air, as if to prove a point and my mind magically cleared. In fact it was so clean I had to wrack my brain to chase back my train of thoughts.

 _Where was I_ _…_ I asked myself in agony. I hated the feeling of thinking about something a second ago, yet unable to recall it. After quite a while of viciously killing brain cells, I finally remembered I was thinking about my love of the ocean. As gentle breeze stirred and lifted my hair, I shivered and sneezed as my eyes began to water.

Quickly, I turned away from the window and peeled my numb fingers off my cheeks, arranging my doona in a comfortable position ready for bed. The ocean was fine, but the breezes it brought were my problems. I groaned as the pounding headache I'd felt earlier from the day return. Being sick during the holidays was the worst possible scenario to happen, but then again I attracted disaster so I was pretty much used to it.

I stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling isolated and alone. Back at the academy I've always had the reassuring presence of Yori at the opposite end of the room the rare occasions I returned to the dorms and had the energy to look around. Not that I minded having a huge room to myself, it's just that…the feeling of isolation mingled with loneliness was a little too much.

Earlier on I've had to pass up on the chance to go rock climbing at a nearby reserve, and now the Chairman had taken everyone for midnight star gazing. Without me. Again. In fact, the whole cabin…thing…yes, thing. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it other wise. It was not a little beach house, but a building, camp week away style complete with separate rooms and corridors. I'd counted earlier on, and there were about 12 rooms. So pretty darned big if you asked me.

I knew there was a girl living at room to my left because the light was never off and by the sound of the footsteps tiptoeing everywhere, especially past my room, a fan girl too. Which meant…I swallowed uncomfortably. _Kaname_ was living next door on my right. There never was any noise coming from him the previous nights and even now, the room was silent. Then it dawned on me: Kaname, quiet, handsome Kaname had gone midnight star watching too…

A lump formed in my throat along with a heavy feeling on my chest that I couldn't quite push down. Of course he'd go star watching, why wouldn't he? Star watching was the sophisticated sorta stuff sophisticated people, especially aristocrats probably did with taste, so there was no way he wouldn't go…watching the stars….at midnight…with his fan girls…

If I could've seen myself just now, I would've sworn my aura darkened, reflecting my dark mood and unpleasant thoughts. I quickly slapped my hands over my eyes. "What am I thinking?" I thought aloud. "I'm supposed to be cheerful, and innocent, and…YUKI! That's right, I'm Yuki!" As silence settled into the room once more, I suddenly realized how stupid it would've sounded if someone was actually still in the cabin. Blushing, I muttered in a small voice, "Well that was stupid."

As I turned onto my side, hands tightly covering my eyes waiting for sleep to come and the god damned cursed headache to go kill it self to hell and hopefully never come back, I suddenly had a feeling tonight would NOT be very peaceful for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaname_ _'_ _s POV (Sneak peek into the pureblood_ _'_ _s mind!)_

I didn't understand why the Senate always insisted I write reports like this. It was a tiring and highly time consuming task. As I set down my pen and exhaled, I laid my head on the desk. All I really wanted right now was to see my dear Yuki, to see her beautiful, sweet, carefree smile and her adorable blush.

Earlier in the day she'd claimed to have a headache and had to skip the activities Kaien had arranged. I'd tried to go alone, but it felt pointless since I was only exchanging glares with Kiryu and ignoring the day class fan girls, who were all fawning and 'kyah kyah' ing. Everything felt so meaningless without Yuki, and I couldn't help worrying out of my mind. The last time she was sick was years ago. Having sudden headaches, especially at this critical stage made me a little on edge, which was why I'd decided to return to the cabin to watch over her. In case…in case…

I sighed, and yawned, exposing my fangs. Running around during the day really tired me out. I eyed the door, wanting to leave the room. My bed was uncomfortable, and I didn't like it much. It was over loaded with pillows, which were taking up way too much space. They were beginning to get on my nerves... Earlier I'd been sharpening my nails with them, but the feathers got too annoying so I incinerated them without thinking, burning the bed to the ground too, in my frustration. Ahhhh, if only Yuki was a little child…then I'd still be able to share the bed with her…

Shaking my head at my own dirty thoughts, I stood up and stretched my cramped arms, wondering if Yuki was still sleeping and if she was having a good dream. As for me…well, the sofa in the lounge did look quite inviting, like the one back in my dorm. _I_ _'_ _ll crash there for the night,_ I decided silently. As I reached for the door handle, a sudden creak made me pause. It sounded like a window opening from Yuki's room.

 _The sleeping princess awakes_ , I mused. Hopefully I wasn't the one that woke her up. Dropping my hand, I turned and quietly strode to the window instead, gazing at the moon. I couldn't help but wonder what Yuki was thinking about. Maybe about sweets and food. My lips tugged up slightly, as I recalled her staring at the resin rose I'd offered her a while back. She'd gawked at it so intently I'd thought she was thinking, _Is this food? Why isn_ _'_ _t this food!?_

 _Achoo!_

I bit my lip, trying to stop the chuckle from escaping my lips. _She_ _'_ _s so cute, even her sneeze is adorable. Oh, Yuki_ _…_

I heard the bed creak a few times before the room settled back into silence once more. I shut my eyes, wanting to relax, but tensed as a sudden, steady stream of pain and sorrow begin to erode out of Yuki room.

"Yuki…" I whispered. My heart tightened uncomfortably, my throat constricting. Just what could possibly make her that sad? My cheerful, happy Yuki needed to stay that way. If I could, I'd try to make all her troubles disappear, but this _is_ her life, so her problems were hers to deal with. _Not mine._

Could it be Kiryu? No, he seemed happy lately so that couldn't be the reason Yuki was unhappy. So then just why-

Then it hit me, full on. My chest suddenly felt hollowed. It was… _loneliness_ , like all vampires have to endure through the long flow of time. To think Yuki have had to deal with this, so early on in her life…I felt, well, worthless that I couldn't do a thing about it…the last person she's want to see right now would be me. She's always been afraid of me, and I mustn't mistake her friendly demeanor, the one she had with everyone else, with feeling for me. The blood sucking monster which she no doubtly hates…

My gaze lowered to the ground slowly. I hated the feeling of being useless. The powers of a pureblood coursed through me, battling and raging to be let out. I took a deep breath and forcefully held it down.

Somewhere in the dark, unknown night, an owl hooted.

 _Oh, Yuki_ _…_ _if only_ _…_

 **A/N**

 **KK, guys! I** **'** **m sorry the ending was a** **little** **abrupt -_-lll but I found chapter 2 sitting in my computer,** _ **still**_ **unpublished when I thought I** **'** **ve done so ages ago, so, yeah. Here it is. Heh. I** **'** **m sorry this looks rushed/really crap-_-lll I believe the next chapter will be better -_-lll Please forgive me for putting you through the torture of reading my terrible fan fic T^T**

 **Those of you who browsed, reviewed, favorited or followed the story,** **thank you** **so much! I** **'** **ve been using some lines from the original manga, please note credit goes to Matsuri Hino. You may have found this chapter a little stiff, as I** **'** **ve made Kaname a little OOC to give you a sneak peek into his mind. Plez continue being the wonderful people you guys are and don** **'** **t forget to review~!**


End file.
